Especially for phones with small keypads, speed-dialing enables a user to make a phone call with a one-click or a two-click action. Conventionally, there are two generic types of speed-dialing. The oldest type of speed-dialing, referred to as key assignment speed-dialing, enables a user to assign contacts to various numerical one-key or two-key combinations, and is thus inherently limited to up to 10 or up to 100 contacts, respectively. By pressing the one- or two-key combination for a specific contact, a user activates dialing of the contact's complete phone number.
A second type of speed-dialing, referred to as scroll and select speed-dialing, enables a user to scroll back and forth through an entire list of contacts. When a desired contact name appears in the list, the user activates dialing of the contact's phone number by selecting the contact name.
Both of these speed-dialing actions have drawbacks when a user has accumulated a large number of contacts, say several hundred contacts. Key assignment speed-dialing cannot support each of the large number of contacts. Scroll and select dialing is cumbersome for a large list of contacts.
It would thus be of advantage to combine predictive logic with speed-dialing, so that the contact phone numbers accessible by speed-dialing are dynamically generated, based on predictive logic.